Moments in Time
by Unfathomable Enigma
Summary: Just random moments in the lives of Alice and Jasper, didn't want to do individual fics for each one.
1. Forgiveness

**Moments in Time**

**Chapter 1: Forgiveness**

Alice went racing through the forest in the direction Emmett had indicated. She needed to find him, absolutely needed to before he got too far away. "Jasper?" she called out, glancing around. She repeated his name multiple times before she heard the faint sound of her name a little ways away. Running in the direction of his voice she finally saw him, leaning against a tree, hand on his forehead, head bowed. "J-Jasper?" She asked cautiously. He got right to the center of the problem when he spoke.

"Did you tell Bella I'm sorry for… what I did?" She just stared at him. "Alice, did you?" He asked again, more seriously now.

"Yes." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He did not reply but instead just stood there with his cheek pressed against her hair, breathing deeply. They stood there, resting in each other's arms and being absolutely silent. Eventually, Emmett and Rosalie came into view. "There you two are!" Emmett exclaimed in relief, "We've been looking all over for you!". They slowly withdrew from each other and started, hand in hand, toward the house


	2. Overprotective fool

**Moments in time**

**Chapter 2: Overprotective Fool**

"Bella seems curious about that bite." Alice whispered into Jasper's ear. He glanced at her strangely.

"She wants to be a vampire herself, of course she's interested." They both glanced at Bella, sitting beside Edward, holding his hand and talking to Esme.

"I don't know how, though." Alice unexpectedly cried, turning away from him. Jasper squeezed her hand tighter and leaned against her, trying to comfort her.

"I know, maybe she'll change her mind, you never know. 3 days of absolute, searing pain might too much for her to bear." As she was about to reply, Bella once again turned to them.

"How bad is the bite, really, Jasper. I want to know." He sighed, rolling up his sleeve to show her the bite mark.

"It stings like how you complained in Phoenix, like fire, but I've gotten used to it. Being bitten by so many newborns, the pain gets more bearable every time. I would never, ever want to relive the treacherous 3 days after Maria got her hands on me, though" Running his hand along his neck where said vampire had bit him. Sometimes it still pained him, those 3 days after the bite. He shuddered at the memory, causing Alice to look at him with worry in her eyes. She leaned against him, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I love you, Jasper, always. Even though you are an overprotective fool for getting bitten trying to protect me. " She whispered to him.

"I love you too. And I know, I just worry about you, that's all." He replied, knowing she was right. he just couldn't help it. He would die if something happened to her, he knew he would


	3. Remembering

**Moments in Time**

**Chapter 3: Remembering**

"Alice, what are you thinking about, you seem happy." Jasper said as they were driving home from school. She chuckled and stared back out the window, not bothering to respond. She was actually thinking about when they first met. She would never forget that day, even though she would live for eternity, she knew no matter how many years she would be alive, she would carry that memory with her until the end of time. Jasper meant the world and all the people in it to her, she'd been in love with him since about the first time they'd met. He took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it lightly on her shoulder. She glanced at him, moving her hand from her lap to cover his. "Seriously, what are you thinking about, I'm curious."

As she was about to reply, a faint laugh came from the back seat. "She's thinking about when you two first met, isn't that right, Alice." She frowned at him, and he laughed again, louder this time.

"Really," Jasper said, looking at her. "So why didn't you want to tell me?" She sighed, glancing down at his hand, still on her shoulder, half covered by hers.

"Because- because I just, i don't know, I just thinks it's strange that I always think about you, I know that's part of love, but it's weird." she pulled her gaze away from his, embarrassed.

"I don't think it's weird, I think it's actually very sweet. And I think about you a lot more than you think about me, trust me." She still didn't look at him, instead she gazed out the window, trying to sensor her thoughts because Edward was in the car.

"I love you." She whispered, reaching to grab his hand as he pulled it away.

"I love you too, Alice. Forever and always." He squeezed her hand tighter, love in his gold eyes


	4. Gone

**Moments in Time**

**Chapter 4: Gone**

As the last of the newborn army was being dragged to the far side of the meadow by the Cullens. Jasper suddenly realized something. Alice was missing! Hw hired around to see if she was behind him, or if she was perched somewhere where she couldn't be seen unless you looked really hard. She wasn't though, she wasn't anywhere. Edward glanced at him, no doubt reading his mind. Jasper set off to search for her, Edward and Bella close behind him. He looked around the meadow and in the surrounding trees. He checked all through the meadow twice just to make sure she wasn't hiding from him. Then he realized, maybe she was on the top of the hill. He pulled himself up and then he saw her, lying on the ground, completely motionless. He rushed to her side, cradling her against his shoulder. She moaned quietly, and he heard his name. "Jasper?" Her words came as a question, her eyes staying closed.

"I'm right here, you're gonna be fine Alice, I promise." The corners of her mouth pulled up in an attempt at a smile, though it came out as more of a grimace. Edward and Bella climbed up the hill to stand beside them, and Bella gasped.

"Go get Carlisle." Jasper commanded them. Neither moved. "GO GET CARLISLE!" Bella jumped at his sudden rage, and, grabbing Edward's hand, ran off towards the others. he looked down at Alice, her pale face looking even more ghostly than usual. Tears streaming down his face, he glanced up when he heard the nearly silent footfalls of Carlisle coming up to them. "Carlisle, Alice is hurt, really badly. Can you do something?" Jasper could feel the waves of sadness and fear washing over him as he saw her. She was very bad; she had multiple bites other arms and Jasper could see the beginnings of bruises forming on her face, someone had beaten her badly, and he couldn't stand that.

Carlisle began working on Alice, his hands franticly doing everything he could for her. "Jasper," Alice whimpered. "It hurts." He tried to see if she was really feeling enough pain to complain about it, and that was all he could feel, pain.

"I know, I know. It will be over soon, I promise." She nodded in reply. He could tell she was beginning to slip into unconsciousness and forced himself not to think that she was going to die, that she would never wake up. Carlisle's voice broke him put of his reverie. "There, now all we can do is wait." He began to walk away, motioning for the rest of the family to try and comfort him.

the sound of Esme's gasp caused him to look up. She had her hands over her mouth and her eyes were wide with fear for her adoptive daughter. Rosalie stood behind her, silent tears leaking out of her eyes. Alice was- no, _is_- a beloved member of the Cullen family, and nothing would ever be the same without her. Jasper once again glanced down at Alice, planting a light kiss on her cheek. Her eyes stayed closed, but he swore he saw her smile.

"Alice?" He asked, silently hoping he hadn't imagined that smile. She opened her eyes just the smallest bit, and he could than see the pain she was feeling, not just for her, but for him as well. Esme looked at her, and he felt relief pass through the whole family upon seeing her. He looked around him, at his retreating family, and picked Alice up. Following Carlisle home, he kept his eyes on Alice, feeling his own pain and sorrow mixed with the happiness that they had found her in time swirl around him, engulfing them both


	5. Apology

**Moments in Time**

**Chapter 5: Apology**

"Jasper!" Alice exclaimed, punching him in the arm. He snickered at her, a smile playing at his lips. "I cannot believe you manipulated Bella into saying yes to the party, you jerk!" Now he was smiling fully across his face, looking at her with playful eyes.

"Come on, I just did it to make you happy, Ali. You know as well as I do that she wouldn't have said yes." She knew that Bella would have disagreed to her request, anyone with common sense would have, but Alice was happy Jasper had done that. She was really excited to get home and start decorating, she already had the whole thing planned. Big lights, lots of flowers and gifts, and elaborate music.

"Jazz, thanks for doing that, you're the best." She squeezed his hand tighter, leaning against him. As they made their way to second period, Alice's excitement hit her full force. From the way Jasper smiled, she could tell he felt it too.

Alice had made Jasper take her to the party store after school and endure 2 hours of shopping with her. Now she was just finishing with the stereo, just in time. It was 6:55, Bella would be here any minute to begin the celebration. Esme came walking down the stairs, dressed already for the party. "Alice," she laughed, "Bella is going to be in hysterics when she sees all this!" Alice laughed with her, plugging in the stereo behind the couch. She didn't care if Bella went into shock when she saw this, all she cared about was that everyone had a good time.

Moments after Esme went back upstairs, the door opened. Alice rushed to Bella, covering her eyes with her hand and leading her upstairs before she even had the chance to say hello. "Alice, what are you doing!" She exclaimed when Alice finally uncovered her eyes.

"A simple 'hello' would have been nice." She replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Bella rolled her eyes and greeted her grudgingly, trying to sneak past her to the door. Alice blocked her until she knew that Edward and everyone else would have had enough time to get ready. Bella eventually said that she couldn't wait any longer and barged out the door the second Alice let her guard down. "Bella, Bella, wait, we're not ready…" Alice trailed off as she finished her command. The whole family was standing at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for them to begin. Bella walked down to go stand with Edward and they all broke apart, either going to talk or to sit on the couch and listen to the music.

Jasper walked up the stair and took her hand, leading her down and sitting on the couch beside her. "nice job decorating, Esme wouldn't let me see until you came down, but you were taking too long so we came down anyway." He laughed, pulling her closer to him.

"Sorry, I wanted everyone to have enough time to get ready." She replied, glancing at Bella, who was studying her gifts with dislike in her eyes.

"We had 2 hours Ali, I was done in 20 minutes and then just sat in our room and waited for you to come up." She looked away, ashamed that she had made everyone wait for so long. "Hey, come on, it's alright, I don't care." Jasper continued, feeling her pain. He glanced down at her, taking her face in his hands and forcing her to look at him.

Suddenly, she leaned in, closing the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him as they broke apart.

"Present time!" Alice exclaimed after she had sat with Jasper for a little while longer. the whole family leapt up and crowded around the table with the gifts on it. Bella picked up the first one and shook it.

"It's already installed in your truck so you can't return it." Emmett meant the radio he and Rosalie had bought for her the day before. Bella picked up the next one and began to open it. The paper ripped open, slitting her finger. A single drop of blood fell to the floor. Alice shot a wild glance at Jasper just as his eyes darkened to a deep shade of black. Emmett saw it too, and lunged for him, a split-second too late. Jasper cleared the room in record time and smashed into Edward as he barricaded Bella. They started fighting, biting and lunging at each other like a pair of wild animals. Carlisle and Emmett got in between them and held Jasper back. alice ran up and took Jasper's face in between her hands.

"Jasper, Jazz, it's okay, it's just a little… blood." When she saw that his eyes did not darken, she continued. "Jazz, look into my eyes," He looked at her, his black eyes drilling into hers. "That's right, come on, let's go." She took his hands and led him out of the room, their eyes still locked onto each other.

She began moving his arms, placing one around her waist and the other in hers while she put her hand that was not held by his on his shoulder. They began turning in slow circles, still staring into each others eyes. Slowly, his eyes began to change from black to gold, and his whole body untensed when the hunger for blood died down.

"Alice, I'm sorry." He whispered, his sadness reflected in his voice.

"I know. Bella's leaving, and when she's far enough away we're going to go hunting, just you and me, I promise." She pulled them out of the dance and walked out of the room, Jasper in tow.

"Esme, we're going hunting, we'll be back within a couple days, okay." Alice said as she walked past her mother.

"Alright sweetie, just come home soon, we might need the extra help in picking up after the party." She smiled at them as they started towards the door, pushing it open and streaking off not the night. Alice felt like she could run forever, with how much leftover adrenaline from that fight merely 30 minutes ago.

After a while they came across a herd of elk big enough to feed a coven twice the size of theirs. Each taking down 2 before starting their meal, they sat down in the field and talked. They talked about everything from school to themselves. Jasper insisted that they spend a little while out there, enjoying the sunlight. Finally they decided to go home, figuring the rest of their coven must be missing them.

At home, Carlisle and Esme was sitting on the couch, despite the time. Esme was the first to get up when they arrived, the rest of the family was obviously at school.

"Thank goodness you two are alright, you took longer than we expected." Esme exclaimed as she rushed towards them, faster than a normal human could ever accomplish. She glanced at Jasper's golden eyes as Carlisle approached, making sure he was defiantly full. Esme pulled them into a crushing hug, her eyes locking with Carlisle's before she did.

"Of course we are, Esme, you didn't think we would run away or die on you, did you guys. We're not that bad." Alice chuckled, hugging Carlisle. He hugged her back, laughing at her. She had always been the family's hugger, and she was proud of it too. Jasper had always called her a hugger, too, she had always loved to curl up against him and read her favorite magazines, and she would always get mad at him for reading over her shoulder. Magazines were very hard to find in Forks, so she normally subscribed and picked them up at the hospital where Carlisle worked to save the mailman the trouble of driving all the way down here.

She started to walk upstairs to their room because she saw no point in going to school at 2:00 because everyone was just getting out and she would get there and then have to come right back. Jasper followed her up the stairs and fell into step beside her, taking her hand. Moments after they sat down, they heard the door to Edward's room open, followed by 2 pairs of footsteps. Alice kept up and took Jasper with her. "Come on," she said, "You have to apologize to Bella."

They knocked on their door and were greeted by the two people in question sitting on the couch and chatting. "Hi" Edward greeted them as they stepped through the door.

"Hey, Edward, hi Bella." Alice greeted as she motioned Jasper forward with her hand.

"Bella, I'm sorry I tried to… devour you the other night, I just lost control, sorry." He seemed genuinely upset at himself. Alice walked up and held his hand in her own, leaning against his arm.

"It's fine, Jasper. I know I probably should be wearing a bulletproof straitjacket while I'm here just to be safe, so, don't feel bad." Edward laughed at her words, messing up her hair.

Alice and Jasper walked out as Bella turned to punch Edward. Jasper, feeling curious, messed up Alice's hair, which was probably the stupidest thing he had ever done.

"JASPER, WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She started smacking him with one hand as she tried to fix her hair with the other. "Great, now I need to do it again." She sped ahead of him and stalked into their room, slamming the door with unnecessary force. When he walked in, she was in front of her mirror, brush in hand, trying to fix it.

"You look fine, Ali, come on." Jasper said as he walked up behind her. She just laughed at him weakly, still intensely focused on the mirror. He walked back and sat on the bed, waiting for her to join him.

"Jazz, does my hair look better now." she asked as she sat down beside him, tucking her legs under her and putting her head on his shoulder.

"It looked fine the whole time, I actually like it messy. Bed head looks good on you." He hugged her close, cherishing the moments like this that they could have.

"Thanks, Jazz." She replied. He could feel the love coming off of her in large waves, it was his favorite emotion, especially coming from her


	6. Headache

**Moments in Time**

**Chapter 6: Headache**

Alice and Jasper stood outside the front door to the Cullen's house, watching the sun set below the Olympic mountain range. The only sounds were the milling of animals and the sound of a car approaching the house. As the sun set below the beautiful, piloted, snow- capped mountains, Alice shrieked in pain and fell to the ground, holding her head in her hands.

"Alice, what's wrong," Jasper exclaimed, "Ali, tell me!" As he bent down beside her, Edward leaped out of the car and crouched beside him. Jasper heaved an unnecessary sigh and picked up his wife, cradling her seemingly frail body in his arms.

"Owwwww," She complained, pressing her hand to her forehead and squirming in his arms. Suddenly he felt very concerned to what was wrong with her and decided to go see Carlisle. He was standing by the door already, obviously hearing Alice's scream.

"Take her up to my office and fill me in there." Carlisle commanded him furiously, no doubt as worried about her as he was. Edward and Bella filed in the door after them, hauling their suitcases and walked into Edward's room. Esme followed Jasper as far as the top stair before turning around and going back to the couch to watch TV.

Carlisle immediately took out his tools and began working on Alice while Jasper stood by and watched, undoubtedly worried. It seemed like hours before Carlisle finally spoke.

"She will be just fine after a while, I think it's just a headache." Jasper looked at him in shock

"Just a headache, this is not just a headache, Carlisle!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Nobody collapses on the floor in pain from 'just a headache'" Carlisle looked at him like he was going insane. It was really just the fact that he couldn't bear the fact to see his Alice in any kind of pain, no matter how small.

"Jasper," Alice moaned, her eyes fluttering open slightly to peer at him. He could feel the love rolling off her in large, sweet waves. She stayed there for a few moments before doubling over in pain and shrieking again, her love replaced by even larger waves of pain.

"Alice, honey, I know it hurts but you have to at least let me get you out of Carlisle's office so he can work." She quietly agreed and tried to sit up but fell back and gasped in pain. Carlisle walked over and helped her up, expertly commanding her to take it easy. I tried to carry her but she refused and said she could walk. the second she stood up, though, she fell into me with yet another sharp gasp, covering her face with her hands.

Finally giving in, she allowed him to carry her to their room. He set her down on the couch and placed her head in his lap and holding her hand. He was very concerned as to what was wrong with his wife but decided not to investigate right then because Alice needed him more than anything. After all, she was the love of life and he would do anything for her.


	7. Please

**Moments in Time**

**Chapter 7: Please**

"Alice. Alice I am so sorry!" Jasper exclaimed, wrapping his tired arms around his wife's frail body.

"Jazz, you did everything you could. This is not your fault. Who cares if I almost died under that wolf, I'm here now and that's all that matters." Her voice, though harsh, held concern and an undercurrent of love for him.

"But Ali, I should have been more… attentive to you, more concerned. Just think the day I decide you can handle yourself, and you almost die a second time!" He unlocked his arms from around her and ran towards the forest, mentally cursing himself for not protecting the one person he was obliged to. He had promised he would when he married her, all those 60 bliss filled years ago, he had promised to keep her safe, but he's failed.

"Jazzy!" Alice yelled frantically. "Jasper Whitlock Hale, get back here!" Her voice softened, and he could tell from hearing her that her expression did too. "Please." The hurt in her voice was unbearable, and before he knew it his feet were leading him back to her.

"Come here." She sighed, obeying him without question and walking into his open arms.

Suddenly, shuddering, dry sobs racked her tiny body. "Bella's gone." Her voice, full of hurt, tore his heart to pieces and he couldn't stand it. "She's never coming back." He stroked her hair.

"Shhh. Shhhh. It's okay Ali, we'll be fine," She shook her head, her hair chaffing against his dirty shirt. "I promise." Her big, sad eyes peered up at him through her eyelashes, her eyelids fluttering as she contemplated his statement.

"You're right, what good am I doing wallowing here like some wimp, I need to go…" She trailed off.

"You need to go," He prompted, lifting her chin so she could she could see him properly.

"I need to go pay my respects to Bella, she deserves them." She unclasped her arms from around his neck and, grabbing his hand, led him into the room where the lifeless body of her best friend lay.

Just as I thought she was feeling the slightest bit better as she the eternal peace evident on Bella's face,

My Alice broke down in sobs


End file.
